caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Timmy Turner
Bio Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner (Born March 21, 1992) is the main protagonist of "The Fairly OddParents", alongside his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda. He's described by the show's theme song as "an average kid that no one understands." Timmy's parents, known as Mom and Dad are neglectful of him and sometimes leave him under the care of his sadistic babysitter, Vicky. After a year of Vicky constantly making him miserable, Timmy was then given two magical fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, and then later on a fairy godbrother, Poof, whom he wished for. Since he was dreaming to become a wrestler to win the championship belt as he got the Fairy Godparents; Cosmo & Wanda; Timmy's wished that he'll becoming a CAW wrestler; such as UCCW, RCCW, OWA, UCWL, HCW, and formally LOH released him after he got injured by Ben Hopkins and Lucina, formally TNXA after he was retired due to being bashed by the haters for being overpushed as TNXA World Heavyweight Champion after he was announced on his birthday in 2017, formally NJCW because he and Raimundo Pedrosa got released from their contract, and formally NDP when he got banned after he lost the match to Eddie Mack at the final season of Crazy Stuff. CAW Career Total Nonstop Xtreme Animation (2010-2018) to be edited Ultimate CAW Championship Wrestling (20??-present) Since his appearance with Randy Orton on UCCW Super Smash Bros Super Show: Unforgettable, they lost to Super Robots at UCCW & TNXA Super Smash Bros Super Show: Thunder, and his attendence with Kurumu Kurono-Turner after Jessica Pink's debut victory over Miss Spencer at UCCW Killer Instinct pre-show, Timmy Turner was signed in to UCCW. On UCCW Super Smash Bros Super Show: Bash at the Beach, Timmy was suppose to win the VGWGP World Championship from Ogre during the Gold Rush Challenge after Graverobber kidnapped Kurumu to screw him out of the match to let Ogre retains before Ogre lost it to Graverobber at UCCW SummerSmash. Despite his efforts without the world title Kurumu was held captive by Graverobber, Timmy decided to be a midcard champion as he defeated Johnny Cage, Prince Saiya, and Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya in a Fatal 4-Way Steel Cage for the VGWGP United States Championship. Then later thanks to Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu returns as she was free from Graverobber and she backfired Amber Sweet and Timmy attacked Graverobber with Wish Cutter from out of nowhere to cost him his title to King in a main event. Things might go cringeworthy and upset the fans' stomaches as what happended on UCCW Dooms-Day 2 during the match for the US Championship, Graverobber assaulted Timmy to cause a DQ. After his fatal attack, Timmy was sent to hospital where he was suffered a concussion, dislocated neck, broken leg, and cracked ribs. His injuries made Timmy vacate his title according to the post on Kurumu's Facebook page. A few months later after he was healed and made his impact in New Japan CAW Wrestling, Timmy made his shocking return on UCCW Monday Night Warzone (S2, E18) and attacked Graverobber and at UCCW Super Smash Bros Super Show: Phantom Blood Rising, he'll challenging Graverobber for his VGWGP Intercontinental Championship, after he won it from UCCW Elimination Series 2 after he replaced Myst Motone who got attacked, in a Last Man Standing Match. New Japan CAW Wrestling (2018-2019) Ever since he was injured by Graverobber at UCCW Dooms-Day 2 and fully recovered then rehabilitated, Timmy Turner decided to take a break from UCCW and shipped off to Japan with Raimundo Pedrosa to New Japan CAW Wrestling. to be edited to continue Revolutionary CAW Championship Wrestling (20??-current) to be edited Oliver Wrestling Association (2019-present) to be edited Universal Championship Wrestling League (2019-current) On UCWL Testing the Limit, Batsu Ichimonji was suppose to face Yaiba Kamikaze for his UCWL Cruiser-X Division Championship after Batsu was attacked by Thanos. Before the match, Yaiba cuts a promo, but PSPower interrupts as he introduce his client, Timmy Turner. Timmy won the title with a help of PSPower. On UCWL Vendetta, Timmy retained his first Cruiser-X Division Championship in a rematch over Yaiba by the help of both PSPower and the debut of J-Body. After J-Body applied Yaiba with Torture Rack, Timmy along with PSPower and J-Body formed themselves as "The Entourage". On UCWL Conqueror of the Ring, Timmy defend his title by himself without PSPower and J-Body over Nova. But unfortunately, the photographer Who helped Timmy wins was his fairy godfather, Cosmo Cosma, in disguise, and Timmy hits Nova with Weapon X, Mason Kronik's move to send him a message after what happened at CAW All Stars. After he was squashed and powerbombed too many times by Nekomaru Nidai at ACL/UCWL Mark of the Millennium, Timmy hires his lawyer to sue UCWL, V-Pac, and Phil Coulson for unsafe working conditions. New Dawn Pro Wrestling (2019) On NDW Chapter ???, Timmy Turner made his shocking appearance as Mr. Clean got attacked and been replaced as the last participate in an 8-Men Battle Royal Match. But unfortunately, Timmy got eliminated by Randy Marsh. On Crazy Stuff ???, Timmy defeated Mr. Clean in a Last Man Standing Match. Timmy's match came up short and got banned with J.C. Wolfe on Crazy Stuff ??? as he lost to Eddie Mack by the help of "Downtown" Jason Brown who "shot" Timmy's fairy godparents. Hardcore Cartoon Wrestling (2019-current) to be edited In Wrestling Finishers *Wish Cutter (RKO) - TNXA and UCCW *Death Wish (Super RKO from the corner) - TNXA *Wishing Star Press (Shooting Star Press) - TNXA, UCCW, and NJCW *Wish Lock (Front Guillotine Necklock) - NJCW *Diving Elbow Drop - UCWL *Dimmsdale Sunrise (Canadian Destroyer) - RCCW Signatures *Fairly Odd-Driver (Blue Thunder Bomb) Championships and Accomplishments *TNXA **TNXA World Heavyweight Championship (1x) *UCCW **VGWGP United States Championship (1x) *NJCW **ICWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (w/ Raimundo Pedrosa) (1x) *'RCCW' **RCCW 240 Championship (1x) *'UCWL' **'UCWL Cruiser-X Division Championship' (1x, current) Theme Songs *'TNXA' **"This Place Hotel (Heartbreak Hotel)" by The Jacksons **"Kidman Dirt" by HeartBreakKidDmitry *'UCCW' **"Kidman Theme" by Jimmy Hart **'"You Can Run" by Lorddkim Allah' *'NJCW' **"Kidman Dirt" by HeartBreakKidDmitry **"Dance Away" by Damn Valentines - (w/ Raimundo Pedrosa for The Wishing Dragons) *'RCCW' **??? **??? **'"Bad Reputation (w/ Humble Intro)" by Adelitas Way' *'OWA' ** *'UCWL' **'"Fairly OddParents (Metal/Rock Cover)" by Jonathan Young' *'NDP' **"Fairly OddParents (Metal/Rock Cover)" by Jonathan Young *'HCW' **??? Category:UCCW Category:NJCW Category:TNXA Category:Non-Original Category:CAW Category:Multiverse Characters Category:RCCW Category:OWA Category:UCWL Category:New Dawn Pro Wrestling